Winx Club - Folge 504
Das Sirenix-Buch ist die vierte Folge der 5. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Die Winx bedienen sich Tecnas technologischen Fähigkeiten um das Sirenix-Buch zu finden. Doch die Trix mischen bei der Partie mit. Auch Tritannus will das Buch unbedingt finden!" Inhalt Bloom ist total am Boden, weil Sky sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Stella versucht sie aufzuheitern und verpasst allen neue Outfits. Auf Blooms Idee hin, fasst sie den Entschluss Modedesignerin zu werden. Icy unterhält sich derweil mit Tritannus und gibt ihren Schwestern die Schuld daran, dass die Winx nicht besiegt sind. Darcy und Stormy hören jedoch mit und äußern sich herablassend über Icy. Die erzählt Tritannus gerade, dass die Winx nach dem Sirenix-Buch suchen und kriegt von ihm den Auftrag, die Feen daran zu hindern. Er will derweil selbst einen Weg finden, wie sie an Sirenix-Kräfte kommen um dann gemeinsam über die Ozeane zu herrschen. Tecna versucht mittlerweile alles, um das Buch auf technischem Weg zu finden. Sie bittet Timmy um Hilfe, der ihr einen Algorithmus schreiben will. Bloom besucht unterdessen Sky. Flora und Krystal schauen bei den beiden vorbei und Crystal bietet an, Sky zu heilen, doch irgendetwas blockiert sie. Sie meint zu Sky, dass es irgendetwas gibt, an dass er sich nicht erinnern will. Bloom rät sie, ihm dabei zu helfen, zu sich selbst zurück zu finden. Bloom geht deswegen mit Sky spazieren, doch er erinnert sich einfach an nichts von dem, was ihm Bloom erzählt und schickt sie deswegen weg. Tecna schafft es endlich technischen Zugang zum Archiv zu bekommen. Die Trix beobachten sie dabei und verzaubern ihr Telefon. Kurz darauf treffen sich alle Winx im Archiv. Mit dem Algorithmus kommt wirklich das Sirenix Buch zu ihnen, doch als Tecna das Buch aufschlägt, aktiviert sich der Zauber der Trix und sie verwandelt sich in einen Roboter. Die Winx versuchen sie zu stoppen, da sie dabei ist, das ganze Archiv auseinander zu nehmen. In dem sie Tecnas Telefon zerstören, beenden sie den Zauber. Nachdem sie das Sirenix Buch in all dem Chaos wiedergefunden haben, müssen sie sich überlegen, ob sie wirklich die Sirenix Kräfte wollen. In Andros sind Ligea und Nereus, trotz Verbot, heimlich aufgebrochen um Tritannus zu suchen. Dieser verwandelt Nereus sofort in eins seiner Monster und befragt seine Mutter zu Sirenix. Doch sie weiß nicht viel über die Kraft, nur das Daphne die letzte Fee war, die es erreicht hat. Danach verwandelt er auch sie in ein Monster und erteilt den Trix den Auftrag Daphne zu finden. Ereignisse * Stella beschließt Modedesignerin zu werden. * Tecna und Timmy arbeiten gemeinsam an der Suche nach dem Sirenix-Buch. * Krystal versucht Sky mit ihrer Heilmagie zur helfen. Sie wird jedoch von etwas blockiert: Dem Anhänger von Eraklyon. * Die Trix beobachten Tecna bei ihrer Arbeit zum Sirenix-Buch und verfluchen ihr Telefon. * Tecna findet mit ihrem Algorithmus das Sirenix-Buch. * Als Tecna das Sirenix-Buch aufschlägt, aktiviert sie den Fluch der Trix. Dadurch verwandelt sie sich in einen Roboter. * Nachdem Bloom Tecnas Telefon zerstört hat, verwandelt sich Tecna zurück. * Ligea und Nereus suchen trotz Verbot von Neptun nach Tritannus. * Tritannus verwandelt erst seinen Bruder, dann seine Mutter in Mutanten. Debüt * Sirenix-Buch Charaktere *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Layla * Kiko * Spezialisten **Sky **Timmy * Krystal * Selkies ** Phylla * Königliche Familie von Andros ** Königin Ligea ** Nereus *Feinde **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Tritannus Trivia * Bloom und Flora verfügen beide selbst über Heilmagie. Sie hätten auch versuchen können, Sky zu heilen. * Das ist das dritte Mal, dass die Winx gegen eine von sich kämpfen müssen. ** Die erste ist Bloom, die sich als Dunkle Bloom gegen die Mädchen stellte. ** Die zweite ist Layla, die sich nach dem Tod Nabus mit den Erdenfeen verbündete. ** Die dritte ist Tecna, die durch einen Fluch der Trix in einen Roboter verwandelt wurde. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 5) ca:El llibre del Sirènix en:Winx Club - Episode 504 es:Winx Club - Episodio 504 gl:O libro do Sirenix it:Il Libro Sirenix pt:O livro do Sirenix pt-br:O Livro de Sirenix ro:Cartea Sirenix ru:Книга Сиреникса (серия)